


Pillow Talk

by fanficsofeverything



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, F/M, Suit Kink, Suit Sex, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsofeverything/pseuds/fanficsofeverything
Summary: You’ve always loved the way Aaron looks in his suit. When you tell him your kink, he offers to live out your fantasy and it’s much better than anything you could of hoped for.





	Pillow Talk

You groaned, biting your lip to quieten the sound but the man sitting across from you heard it all the same. 

“I thought you were going to be good for me” the man frowned, displeasure written over his face. 

“I will, I am” you nodded, looking over at him.

Just seeing him standing there, you were reminded how you got into this position in the first place. His suit clung to his arms, the dark material had been fastened before he opened it to sit down in the chair. The white shirt clung to his chest, the tie slightly loosened around his neck. You knew the dark suit pants were clung around his perfect ass, putting on a display that people looked at. They shaped his long legs, spread apart and feet placed firmly on the floor. Hotch just screamed an authority figure whenever he wore suits, which made you want him more. Not that he needed the suits to be authoritative.

When he had found out that you liked seeing him in the suit then he offered to make one of your fantasy come true. It was one of the many reasons why you loved your boyfriend so much. He was always willing to explore whatever you wanted to try out. 

“You have a couple more minutes. I want you to stay as quiet and still as possible” Hotch instructed, raking his eyes over your naked body. He knew how difficult this was for you. Whenever you were feeling horny, you couldn’t help but move and act upon your feelings. Something that he enjoyed, remembering you pressed against him in a cupboard at one of Dave’s house parties. So to be quiet and not move was an extremely hard task, especially with no help from any restraints. The only thing that kept you like this was wanting to please him and the promise of the reward that would come afterwards. 

You bit your lip, resting your head back on your folded arms, desperate to move your hips just a little to get some friction. Aaron had told you to strip while he watched in the chair that he had pulled close to the bed. It felt exposing being so bare while he was still fully dressed. But this is what you wanted. You liked him seeing you like this, it caused heat to pool in your stomach. 

When you had climbed onto the bed, he had instructed you to fold up a pillow and straddle it before telling you to get into the position you were in now. It was beyond frustrating to follow his instructions but you knew it would be worth it. 

“You’re being so good for Daddy” Hotch praised, watching as you smiled slightly. The thought of being good and doing what he wanted caused your core to dampen. “I want you to hump the pillow” he said, seeing you stiffen. 

Was he serious? He had gotten you so worked up only to let you cum by humping a pillow? It was a very poor substitute for himself. 

“Colour?” Hotch frowned, concerned that you didn’t want to do this. He would never push you into something you wasn’t comfortable in doing. 

Taking a few seconds to think about it, you licked your lips. “Green, Daddy” you murmured, loud enough so he could hear. 

Slowly you began rocking back and forth against the rough cotton material of the pillow cover. Your breath hitched, surprised at the sensation and the friction against your core. Closing your eyes, you imagined it was Hotch underneath you, lying there as you teased and gyrated onto him. It helped when he let out a small groan at seeing the pleasure spread over your face. 

Gripping the bed covers beneath your hands, you pushed yourself forward, dragging back against the pillow. It felt amazing, yet not nearly enough. You wanted to feel his hands on you. You wanted to feel his gentle touch gliding up and down your back, reminding you that he was here and he loved what he was seeing. 

Soon your pace was beginning to quicken as you chased your pleasure, sometimes wiggling your hips at Hotch who was palming the tent in his trousers. “Sshh, that’s it, I want you to think it’s me. Imagine how it would feel as I gripped your hips, forcing your hips back against me” Hotch whispered, moving closer to the bed. 

You couldn’t help but whimper, the feel of his hands on you was exactly what you craved. You could feel your orgasm building, begging to be released. 

“Maybe I’d pull your hair, kiss that pretty neck of yours and show everyone that you’re mine” Hotch hummed, trailing a finger down your spine until it reached the dip in your lower back. 

Fisting the cover in your hands, you panted heavily into your arms. You felt so hot, his words fanning the flames. You were so close, you knew you wouldn’t be able to last. “Daddy please… I’m cumming… oh!” you warned, hips bucking against the pillow ad you neared your release. 

“STOP” Hotch growled, standing up from the chair so fast it crashed to the floor. 

Gasping, you turned to look at him in shock. His cheeks were tinged pink, eyes dark with lust and his breathing laboured as he took you in. God he looked good enough to eat. He pinned your hips down to stop you moving before straddling the back of your thighs. 

Groaning, you wriggled beneath him, desperate to get some form of friction but you got a slap across your cheeks for that. Huffing, you tried to calm yourself down and ignore the want coursing through you. 

However you stopped when you heard a belt buckle being undone before it was pulled out. Hotch pulled it out of the loops and folded it up carefully before resting it on the bed next to your hip. As he was undoing his pants, his own fingers brushed against his hard member, nearly making him let out a groan. If he didn’t get into you soon, this would be over much sooner than he would like. 

You couldn’t believe it. Hotch was really going to fuck you with his suit on. The material brushed against your legs, making you blush even more. It seemed strange to know that tomorrow when you went into work, you’d know just how those soft pants would feel against the delicate, bare skin of your thighs. You just hoped that you wouldn’t give yourself away to your colleagues. 

“Are you ready?” he asked, brushing his lips against your shoulders, leaving marks there that left you bucking up into him.

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me” you breathed, knowing it would entice him and leave him wanting you just as much as you wanted him.

Slowly, he guided himself into you, moaning at your wet, tight, heat around his cock.

You panted beneath him, clenching the covers in your hand as you squeezed your eyes shut. God you felt so filled. The position affording you to feel every inch of him pushing into you.

“God, you’re so wet for me!” Hotch growled, hands squeezing your hips as he waited for your nod to move.

The sound of his utter desperation had you nodding, reaching behind you to grab at him. He caught your hand in his, threading your fingers together before pinning it down next to your head as he began to thrust into you.

Moaning, you bucked your hips up as much as you could to meet him. He kissed along your shoulders, sending shivers running through you at his touch as he filled you over and over again.

Liquid heat flooded through you, your stomach tightening with every drag of his cock out of your tight channel. Pleasure was shooting through you as with every thrust your clit brushed against the pillow, friction adding to it.

You never wanted to feel like this with anyone else. You didn’t know you could. Hotch made you feel so special, with every touch that he gave you. Even if he was being rough, you knew that it was never out of violence of aggression, it was love. Every squeeze of your hand in his, had your breath coming out in wrecked sobs.

“You’re so tight, squeezing me so perfectly” he gasped, burying his nose into the nape of your neck. Choking out a cry as he thrust deeper into you, you tried to move underneath him so you could capture his lips with yours.

Sensing your need, he captured your lips in his own, pressing you further into the mattress. His soft shirt brushing against your back. It wasn’t a perfect kiss, both of you missing with the movement of your hips. More swallowing each other’s breathy moans and cries than kissing, but it was enough to make you feel connected. To feel as one.

“Please… please!” you whimpered, as he spread your cheeks, slamming into you. You screamed out his name, writhing underneath him as you felt your orgasm building.

“So good for me, that’s it” Hotch grunted, slipping his hand out of your hold and working it underneath you so he could get at your bundle of nerves. He dragged quick circles on your bundle of nerves, edging you closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuck… OH!” you cried, gripping onto the headboard as it felt like the knot in your stomach was connected directly to the button between your legs. It was overwhelming. Hotch pressing you down into the bed, the knowledge that he was fucking you with that delicious suit on and him hitting that spot inside of you. You felt like it was too much, you didn’t know if you would be able to cum.

“I can’t!” you gasped, shaking your head at him.

“You can sweetheart. Come on, let go. Cum for Daddy” Hotch encouraged, biting your shoulder as he pressed on your clit.

Hearing his words and him slamming into you, you came with a yell of his name. Clenching around his cock tightly, unable to stop the volume as you came hard. It left you shivering and trembling beneath him.

Seeing and feeling you tremble around him and underneath him was too much for Hotch. Especially when he knew he was the reason that you had such an intense orgasm. He shuddered, cock emptying his load into you while your walls fluttered around him. Groaning your name into your hair, he pressed soft kisses up and down your neck and shoulders.

Carefully, he pulled out, seeing his cum dribble out of your hole. It almost made him twitch again in arousal, but he quickly shook his head to clear the thoughts. He needed to get you cleaned up. Running the bath in his en-suite, he undressed.

The suit was sticking to him in sweat and there was a few suspicious stains on his trousers. He didn’t think he would ever look at a suit again without thinking about this moment.

Walking back out to you, he found you relaxing into the bed, still obviously content from your release. Crouching down next to the side of the bed, he trailed his fingers through your hair. “Hey” he whispered quietly, not wanting to pull you out of your zone too quickly.

Turning your head, you smiled at him softly. “Hey” you replied, voice raspy from overuse. You enjoyed the feeling of his fingers running through your hair, it was making you sleepy. If he didn’t stop, you’d fall asleep right where you was.

“You okay?” he asked, worried in case he had over done it.

Sighing happily, you reached out for him, stroking his furrowed brow until it relaxed. “I have never been more okay. Come to bed” you assured, blinking at him sleepily.

“In a minute. I’m running a bath, do you want to join me?” he said softly, finding it adorable that you got so sleepy after fucking him. Pressing a kiss to your head, he couldn’t help but fall more in love with you if it was possible.

The thought of a long, warm bath to soothe your aching muscles sounded amazing, especially if you were also sharing it with Aaron as well. But the thought of having to move made you want to just curl up and sleep.

Almost as if he could read your thoughts, Aaron chuckled. “I’ll carry you” he promised.

“Deal” you smiled happily, leaning into him as he scooped you up to take you into the bathroom.

“Let’s go get cleaned up then baby” he breathed, kissing your head as he placed you on the toilet seat before going over to check the temperature.

“I am never going to be able to look at you in your office again” you teased, closing your eye. Aaron’s answering laugh was all you needed, enjoying the rare time you spent together.


End file.
